Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130426183946/@comment-5555583-20130624131511
Nie ma problemu, ja też często niestety nie mogę odpisać, nawet przeczytać odpowiedzi :< Jak grasz, to ogarniasz przegadanie, czy przewijasz? Ja nie grałam :C ale oglądałam te filmiki – mam ochotę puścić te fragmenty z papą Akashim moim znajomym, którzy MI wmawiają, że ja za bardzo matkuję/starszosiostruję ludziom. Dziad na takiego nie wygląda XD Czyli najbardziej wymiatają Kasamatsu i Takao? *a może MD, która zaliczyła dla odmiany kosza ;p* Btw. Mówiłam, że mam szare oczy z żółto-zieloną hetrochromią centralną, no nie? Ale ta szarość – serio, ona w pomieszczeniach wygląda jak ta, co sobie z chibi makerów walnęłam – dzisiaj z rańca przy tej nazbyt pogodnej pogodzie się jakoś zniebieszczyła do poziomu KasamatsuTakaowego O_O Może to trochę wina kolorów w komórce, no kurczę: http://images.tinypic.pl/i/00406/rmd1920fjxpv.png http://files.tinypic.pl/i/00406/edadc8iwadux.png Się pomalowałam wyjątkowo jakimś ponad rocznym tuszem XD Tylko niech mi nikt nie mówi, że mam rzęsy jak Midor *facepalm* Podobno mam ślepia jak woda. Mówią, że jak morze, ja kpię, że jak woda w przeręblach i żeby się nie utopili XD A tu, jak zaćpany Muras XD : http://images.tinypic.pl/i/00406/ibxpkqqm2hry.bmp Mam nie tylko rękę, lecz i oko ;3 I do białego Samsunga kupiłam sobie błękitną nakładkę. Pytają się mnie: znowu blue? A ja: tym razem to barwy drużyn kosza, którym kibicuję *zwalenie psychy KnB again* ”Maduś...może nje masz talentu…” :< Chotto matte, może to tak zabrzmiało jakbym była beztalenciem, ale mi nie o to chodziło – sztuką nadrabiam bycie totalną porachą w sporcie. Bo ja i zaśpiewam, zagram na keyboardzie, chociaż się nie uczyłam, ulepię, namaluję, narysuję, pieprznę origiami z ulotki XD Chodziło mi o to, że kiedy ty masz wystawy, to moje prace ozdabiają zeszyty moje i moich znajomych lub zawalają szufladę, świat tego nie zobaczy, bo to nawet nic konkretnego nie jest. Manuala mam po mamie – jej landskejpy, martwa natyra… *^* Ja nie dostawałam tych nagród za dupowłazostwo, nie sugerowałaś tego, no nie? ^u^ *rączka wędruje do piórnika* Raz mieliśmy namalować katedrę gotycką, szło mi jak krew z nosa, więc nieśmiało ”Mamo, zrób mi proszę jak możesz szkic, bo nie mogę tego zacząć.” Jak mi trzasnęła ”tylko szkic”, to wywaliłam gały ”Mamo, ja tego nie wezmę do szkoły – nikt mi nie uwierzy, że to ja rysowałam…”. XD Przegrana by mu dobrze zrobiła. *korzysta z faktu, że Akashi gada z trenerem i nie słyszy* Teraz mi przypomniałaś, jak dziewczyny z mojej klasy mimo, iż miały okres, to utrzymywały, że nie mają -__-‘ i uważały to za powód do wstydu, że się ma *w 3 gimbazy* Jedna z moich koleżanek ma taki, jakby przechodziła co miecha jakąś tropikalną grypę brzuszną O_O Odnośnie seiyuu, brzmi znajomo, no nie?: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ti1BHBCN50Q Ja lubię seiyuu Rina bardziej w wersji ten zły Akcelerator, niż miły Usui. No to jest epic: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-zGnLZY7BI Gdyby go tak do… Haizakiego? Do trenerki Yousen może jakaś babka, która podkłada i pod facetów i kobity? Albo rasowej badasski w stylu no nie wiem, Olivier z FMA, Erzy z FT, Tomoyo z Clannad… Ale serio, dla mnie postać to postać i ma swój głos, nie myślę, co się dziej po drugiej stronie lustra, że tam ktoś podkłada, czy co. *wchodzenie w tryb 2D* Arigatou *błyska geniuszem* Te pewne okoliczności, to konstytucyjny zakaz formalizacji związków yaoi/yuri w Polsce, czy nie chcesz mieć wbitych nożyc w randomowy otwór ciała… O_O *zdała sobie sprawę, że wisi na głowie tykającej bomby nuklearnej, mamrotającej: Pomyśl o ruszeniu tego, co jest MINE, to OYAKORO* Sei-chan~~ no co ty, Rei-chin tylko tak żartuje. Chcesz doprowadzić Atsushiego do płaczu? *pata po łebku* Założę przed meczem twojego zapasowego jerseya i dresik, jak przestaniesz nim powiewać do wiatraka, nikt mnie nie ruszy *bo cenią własne życie* i będzie ok., ne? Ja też muszę znosić niewyżyte fangirle :< *wzdycha* A potem się dziwić, że wszyscy do mnie tak z dystansu *to też jej wina, bo jest małym zuem* Ale sny mnie rzadko zawodzą, np. shinowy głos był dobry! I było ORE. Po zastanowieniu, w CD dramie powiedział do teamu ORE-tachi, więc pewnie dlatego. Ja sama nie wiem, czy mówiłabym o sobie watashi, czy atashi. Do innych bym nie mówiła kimi, bo do chłopaka tak jakoś dziwnie, omae znowu niegrzecznie. Pewnie w formalu bym waliła anata, a trochę niemilej anta. Lub temee, czy kisama bym cisnęła niektórym XD I mówiłabym bez tych ugrzecznień w stylu Kuroko –shimasu, -imasu~~ -__- Mendokusai… Ale kto mówi BOKU w KnB? Tylko MD! BOKU jest słodkie, ale kurczę, do badassów jakoś mi nie pasi. Bardziej do ciot lub ułożonych chłopaczków z dobrych domów, a nie… Zawsze na testach dostaję najtrudniejszą grupę, no zawsze! Ale w necie mam szczęście, wchodzę na ukashi w translejty, przeglądam nowe rzeczy i oto mam odpowiedź na pytanie, cytat: /n: in the very last panel, akashi used ‘ore (俺).’ akashi used to say ‘ore’ in middle school before switching to ‘boku (僕)’ in high school. (cue suspenseful music) ‘bokushi’ is just a play on akashi’s name. the artist used it to refer to the ‘current’ akashi, who uses ‘boku’ Jak coś mi nie daje spokoju, to zawsze to wyniucham^^. Akashi tak się zmienił od czasów gimbazy prawie tak, jak ja w gimbazie od podstawówki.